Chatrooms & Chaos
by nickytheaweshum
Summary: Late one night after the war, Percy and Annabeth just want to find some peace together. But with their luck, of course they don't. Especially from their fellow campers. Not to mention the gods and Annabeth's overprotective half-brother... Sequel now up!
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N] I don't own Percy Jackson btw. Rick Riordan does... Now on to the story!**

The Chatroom

It was late one night after the war with Gaea and Annabeth could not fall asleep no matter how hard she tried. Images of Percy falling into Tartarus with her after refusing to let go filled her head. After tossing and turning in bed for a few hours, she gave up.

She peeled the blanket off of her sweaty body and sneaked past her cabinmates to grab Daedalus' laptop. Trying to sneak out of the cabin, she snuck past a few beds. Just then, she slipped on a blue print that lay on the floor and bumped into Malcom's bed.

Malcom groaned and turned over. Annabeth sent a prayer to Hypnos, the god of sleep to make sure that Malcom stayed asleep, even for a little while. Fortunately for her, Malcom let out a snore and resumed his deep sleep, or so she thought. Breathing a sigh of relief, Annabeth snuck out of the cabin with the laptop in hand.

She walked over to the side of her cabin and sat down, leaning against the wall. As she waited for the laptop to start up, she stared at the blue sign of Daedalus. That was right…

That quest where they met Daedalus was also the one where Percy blew up Mt. Saint Helens and disappeared for two whole weeks. Everyone had thought he had been dead while instead, he had been with the beautiful Calypso on a secluded island, she thought bitterly.

Hold on, was she jealous? Well it sure felt that way. Just like it was when Percy spent most of his time with Rachel before she became the oracle.

Logging onto the official Camp Half-Jupiter website which was created by the Stolls and Dakota to ensure the Greek and Roman camp remained in contact with each other.

It was greatly welcomed by many of those who had make friends with people from different camps. Like Piper and Jason after Jason had returnes to Camp Jupiter as praetor in Percy's place. It was hard, but they made it work.

Looking at the list of people online, she saw that bit was none other than Seaweed Brain himself that was online. She then requested for a chat with him.

_WiseGirl requesting chat with SeaweedBrain. Chat accepted by SeaweedBrain_.

WiseGirl: Hey Seaweed Brain! Are you on?

She got an almost immediate reply.

SeaweedBrain: Yeah. I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about the war and stuff…

WiseGirl: Yeah. Me too. Should I come over? I'm bored and by the looks of it, so are you.

SeaweedBrain: Yeah… Just lemme clean up a bit. There are half-eaten cans everwhere after Grover came by.

WiseGirl: Haha. Lol. I'll be there in a bit then. C u.

DeathMask: Hey you two! You know the rules! No two people of the opposite sex are to be in the same room alone unless you're related!

SeaweedBrain: Nico? You're online? And have you been listening to everything we were chatting about? Isn't this supposed to be a PRIVATE chat? Besides, Tyson is here too.

DeathMask: That doen't count. Tyson sleeps like a log at night. Half of the camp could be screaming like crazy and he would still be asleep. No offence to Tyson.

TricksterNo.1: Actually we made it so that everyone could spy on a conversation as long as they don't say anything.

WiseGirl: The Stolls are here too? Ok, who else is listening in. You had better own up now unless you want to be skewered by my dagger or Riptide. Oh and get out!

DaughterOfLightning: Thanks a lot Nico. It was just getting interesting.

Enchiladas: Yeah! It was just getting interesting.

DaughterOfLightning: Stop copying me Grover. I know you like Artemis a lot but you have Juniper!

TreeNymph: Noo! Grover! How could you!

Enchiladas: No! Juniper, I can explain! Don't go!

_TreeNymph is now offline_

WarPunk1: Good going Grover. You really need to learn about girls.

Rodigruez: Clarisse…

WarPunk1: Fine, fine. I'll log off.

_WarPunk1 and Rodigruez are now offline_

SeaweedBrain: Why is everyone up so late at night? And more importantly why are you all listening into an important chat!

PercabethLove: Why because you guys are the number one couple of course! Closely followed in the polls by Jyper (Jason and Piper).

WiseGirl: Even Aphrodite is here? That means the gods are listening too… Uh oh.

WiseOwl: Hello daughter. And Percy did I not tell you to stay away from my daughter? And now you are inviting her into your room!

Trident: Good going son!

WiseOwl: Poseidon…

Trident: Good luck son! But now I have to run to my palace as Athena will be coming after me! Bye!

_Trident and WiseOwl are now offline as WiseOwl is chasing Trident around the Throne room_

KingOfTheSkies: I'm going to stop them now…

_KingOfTheSkies is now offline chasing the two rampaging gods. Well, at least one of them is rampaging._

DeathMask: Holy Hades! Even the King of Olympus was listening in!

DownUnder: Even my own son swears on me now…

GoldMagnet: Deal with it dad. I've been doing it for years and I'm your daughter from over seventy years ago.

_DownUnder is now offline_

GoldMagnet: Hey bro, maybe we should go comfort Dad incase he starts sending all the half-blood souls to the Fields of Punishment.

DeathMask: Holy shit! You're right! Sometimes I forget my father is king of the Underworld…

_GoldMagnet and DeathMask are now offline and are preparing to enter the Underworld._

WiseGirl: Okay. Anyone else still here?

Pipes: Ahh.. I guess that's our queue to leave Leo.

Festus: Aye aye Captains! It sure has been fun sailing with ya! Bye!

_Festus and Pipes are now offline_

SeaweedBrain: Finally it's just us Annabeth!

DaughterOfLightning: And me!

PercabethLove: Me too!

TheStolls: Not to mention us!

Annabeth sighed and closed her eyes, trying to quell the raging inferno inside of her and missed the next message.

_SeaweedBrain is now offline and banging his head against the table_

WiseGirl: Aphrodite, if I use Hermes mail to send you a pic of me and Percy snuggling, will you go away? And the Stolls twenty bucks. Each.

PercabethLove: Yes!

_PercabethLove and The Stolls are now offline_

WiseGirl: And Thalia, do you want a beheaded Barbie?

DaughterOfLightning: Mission accomplished. Yay~

_DaughterOfLightning is now offline and eagerly awaiting a beheaded Barbie_

_No. of people left in chat: 2_

Annabeth sighed. Finally it's just us two she thought. "Hey WiseGirl." A voice said. "Hey Percy. I'm just about to chat with Percy online. Wait, Percy? If you're here and not online, who's the other person?"

Percy shrugged and said, "Bah. Who cares. All that matters is that we are finally alone tgether. Thank the gods that not everyone was online. Especially Malcom cause he would kill me."

As Percy leaned in to kiss her, Annabeth closed her eyes. Feeling his hot breath against her mouth, she sighed in contentment.

And then the moment was totally and utterly ruined by none other than Malcom. He cleared his throat and the two lovebirds jumped back in fright.

He smirked evilly and said, "Gotcha." Percy and Annabeth groaned. When will they ever be left in peace?

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2: Sequel up!

Hey guys! The sequel is now up! It may take a while for it to load though! There will be three parts and I will post the second up as fast as I can! So hope you guys enjoy it!

Love,

Nickytheaweshum


End file.
